1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and particularly, to a control circuit for an indicator light.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products, such as computers, usually include indicator lights that indicate the working status of the electronic products or the components of the electronic products, such as a working state of a network or a power supply of the electronic products. However, typical indicator lights will remain at a preset brightness or a preset state when the electronic products or the components of the electronic products remain in a certain state. For example, when the electrical product is powered on and works properly, the indicator lights will remain at the preset brightness or they will flash. However, sometimes, the users may wish to turn off or turn down the indicator light if the electronic product works properly. However, at this time, this cannot be achieved.
Therefore, it is desirable to overcome the limitations described above.